Now, Truth or Dare
by blobbyblobbyblobbyi
Summary: Lily and her best friend Marla get a letter telling them to go to room of requirement. this is my first fic so go easy plz, rating is just to be safe
1. The Owl Post

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry potter or it's characters... sniff **

"Whoa, what's this?" said a surprised Lily during breakfast one Saturday. The letters had arrived and the owl that flew to her look unfamiliar. It was carrying a letter wrapped in navy parchment. "Hey Marla, it's for you too!"

"Really? Cool, do you know who it's from?" Lily's best friend Marla said.

"Search me, who do you think it is from?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I dunno, why doncha' read it Lils?"

"Surely."

The letter was written with strangely familiar handwriting, she just couldn't place where she knew it from though. It read:

_Dear Ms. Lily & Ms. Marla_

_You are invited to come to the room of requirement for 'truth-or-dare'. If you wish to come, just walk past the area in which it is three times. Just so you know, you must be thinking 'truth or dare'. Be there before 10:00 or you won't be able to get in._

_Please come_

"Okay then. So, do you want to go?" Marla asked excitedly.

"If you go then sure, why not?" Lily answered cautiously, make sure she understood the part when she said 'If you go'.

"Ok, well you better get a move on then cause it's like five minutes till ten-" Marla stopped suddenly when she realized that Lily was already running out of the Great Hall. "Oh bugger, LILY WAIT FOR MEEE!"

When Marla finally caught up with Lily she was taking deep breathes and clutching her chest. "Lily, y-you could have wait-waited for m-me." Marla heaved while Lily was impatiently clicking her tongue.

"Yeah I know! But your like so slow and stuff and-" Lily stopped talking abruptly when a door appeared with a slight popping noise. "We made it!" She then yelled darting in the door, not even bothering to shut it.

"Lily you git, you could've waited, again-" Marla stopped talking as entered the room to see Lily staring at the people at the other side of the room, Marla's mouth dropped open.


	2. Trapped

Lily's POV

There he was, in all his bloody glory, James Potter and his bloody friends (besides Remus, he's nice) Yes I do have a crush on James Fortescue Potter, but I don't want to be hurt.

_But he would never hurt you, he loves you_

I wasn't asking you

_I know but I'm your mind, I know these things_

Shut up mind

_No_

Yes

_No_

Yes

_No_

YES!

_Fine! Be that way!_

There now that that is over I can get on to business, oh God no please no. Potter is coming over here! Eeeek!

"Hello my dear Lily how are you." He whispered in my ear.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whined.

"Oh nothing unusual." He said with that trademark marauder grin on his face.

Oh.My.Gosh. I think Potter just vanished the doorknob.

"Potter did you just vanish the doorknob?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, uh, about that." He stuttered

Oh, he must've thought I wouldn't have noticed. Ha! One for Lily zero for James. MUAHAHAHA…. uh yeah.

"Yes my dear Lilikins, you and the marvelous Marla are now in for the best game of truth or dare you ever played! And to make sure you don't escape, we made it escape proof! MUAHAHAHA!" Sirius said ecstatically.

Ok this is how it goes, I like James he likes me, but I don't want to get hurt. He dates everyone and breaks up with them in one or two days. I don't want to be just another one of his 'girls'. Now, Sirius has a HUGE crush on Marla. But Marla hates him, ok not him but his guts, same thing with me and James. Sirius and James will always act so cocky around us and they will even curse people for the FUN OF IT! It's just so mean!

Yes I'm being a little harsh but, come on you would to, right?

_No I actually would tell him I lik-_

I wasn't asking you

_Yes you were_

Fine just leave me alone, please?

_Please always helps_

Thank you

"Ok, what are our choices then?" I asked

"Ok one, you could play truth or dare and two, you could play truth or dare." Peter said snickering.

"Oh yes_ that_ gives us _so much_ of a choice!" Marla said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Marla I think we should just play, but only on one condition." I said

"You don't seem to be in the place to be giving us instructions Lily-flower." Sirius said happily.

"Oh yes but you see, we could just sit here until you listen to our demands!"

"Fine what is it that you want."


	3. 93

**A/W OMG thank you 'IHateSeverusSnape' ur like soooo awesome and same thing to you 'nevile rox123' I cant belive that I'm riting a story cause to be truthful I stink, bad at writing but YAYYY I came up with something I can write!**

"Ok one, you can't dare us to be your girlfriends and two-" Lily started.

"But you said only one demand." Remus said.

"Darn you Remus and I thought you were nice! But oh well, I'll start-"

"No wait! Just so you know we are using veritaserum so no one lies." James added

Everyone stared at James except Sirius who said, "Well yeah, everyone has to be truthful now." He said with a smirk at Marla.

"Fine!" Lily yelled, "I'll go first, Peter truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare" Peter answered with the marauder glint in his eyes.

"Ok! I dare you to go up to Zelena Bulstrode and snog her!"

"WHAT! She's a S-Slytherin a-and she looks like a toad and she is l-like three feet taller than me. She'll e-eat me!" Peter cried!

"Sorry but you said dare!"

"Ditto." Remus added.

"Oh! We should go right now!" James said happily.

"Come on!" Sirius ordered as peter tried to hide behind a bookshelf in the room.

"Oh bloody hell, she looking at me!" Peter squeaked as they got down to the great hall, a spell had been put on the girls so they could not leave the boy's sight.

"_Lustfully_, ouch Peter that hurt!" Sirius added

"Oh stop being a baby! Just snog her, she's liked you for _ages_!" Lily advised.

"F-Fine I'll go, ready now." Peter then went up to Zelena, gave her a peck on the cheek and ran for it.

"Whoa! Look at Peter go, and go, and go, and go! He hadn't run that fast at all since the time I-" Sirius stopped bluntly as they walked into the room of requirement to see none other then Peter scrawled up into a ball rocking back and forth muttering,

"_I can't believe I did that I can't believe I did that I can't_-"

"Ok Peter snap out of it, Peter, PETER!" James yelled.

"What? Oh, oh yeah thank God that's over! But now it's _my_ turn!" Peter said, the marauder glint in his eyes again. "James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Sissy." Sirius muttered though not even attempting to keep his voice down

"Ok, now drink the veritaserum, good. Now how many girls have you dated in Hogwarts?"

"I-I have dated ninety-three." He said as he clapped his hand to his mouth, shooting a glare that clearly meant 'YOU ARE A MORON!'

"O-Ok my turn, Marla, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Snog Sirius."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"F-Fine, Sirius get over here."

Sirius willing obliged, almost skipping his way towards Marla who's face was a mix of happiness and disgust. **( A/W Just so u no, happy and disgust looks bad together, I've seen it!)**

Marla gave him a short peck on the lips, leaving Sirius looking disappointed but nevertheless happy.

"Ok Lily, truth or dare?"


	4. Were Wolves, Singing, and Doggie Kisses

"Dare" Lily answered fearlessly.

"Ok, sing your favorite song." Marla said smirking, she knew Lily was a fabulous singer.

"Ok." Lily said blushing furiously as she sang a muggle song that everyone started clapping to halfway through the song.

"Bloody hell Lily, you never told us you were a good singer!" Peter inquired.

"Shut it!" she snarled through gritted teeth.

"She's sensitive on that subject, don't push it." Marla warned a James opened his mouth.

"Ok, my turn truth or dare Remus?"

"Truth."

"K, drink the serum, k now, want is your deepest darkest secret?"

Sirius, James, and Peter gasped so suddenly that you couldn't even hear what Remus said.

"Uh, what was that?

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Lily whispered

"So that must be the reason you all gasped, you knew didn't you?" Marla asked noticing that her voice dropped several octaves lower.

"We know more then that we have helped him, Sirius don't try to stop me they deserve to know. We, Sirius Peter and I are animagus, we help him when he transforms." James said in a low voice.

"W-What are you, your animagus forms?" Marla asked.

"I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter, Peter's a rat."

"Oh can we see it? I mean your animagus forms?"  
"Yeah, yeah I guess so." Sirius said glancing at the other two to make sure they were nodding.

And then right where James, Sirius, and Peter were standing there were now a large stag, a dog, and a rat.

"Oh my God, Sirius get, haha, Sirius get off!" Marla choked, she was laughing way too hard at Sirius's doggie behavior to notice he was kissing her.

"So, I guess your in on our secret now, eh?" Sirius said as he transformed back and forth, human to dog.


	5. Hugs and Mouthwash

**A/W OMG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, u guys (and girls) are incredible! ****(yeah thats good i never use words like incredible) especially the people who i mentioned in other chapters and 'soccerxpotterxlife'! Also to 'emeraldeye', 'charmedpotterprincess', and 'GlindaFied26' THANK YOU!!!**

****

Remus' POV

I know that I had to be a sickly green color after I spilled that I was a werewolf, but after James, Sirius, and Peter revealed theirs, that was nothing. Now I must look like a combo of puke and radishes. Oh bloody hell, the girls are coming towards me, their probably going to slap me and call me an animal.

"Remus, oh Remus, I'm so sorry." Lily whispered in my ear as they took turns hugging me.

"Remus, I never knew." Marla choked out through tears.

"T-Thank you." I said. I put a lot into to 'thank you's now, I have no other means of saying how I feel.

James POV

There she was, hugging Remus instead of me, oh my here she comes!

"And you too, you helped him get through his transformations." Lily said hugging me, I was filled with warmth that soon evaporated as Lily moved away from me to hug Sirius and Peter. Why doesn't she like me? Who knows-

_I know why_

NOOO NOT YOU I THOUGHT YOU LEFT WHEN I CALLED YOU A-

_Shut it! It's because you always act so cocky around her and you're a bigheaded jerk_

You know, that hurts coming from my mind-

_I don't care_

Yes I realized that a long time ago

_Whatever._

Why you-

"James, truth or dare?"

"Huh?" I said as I snapped out of my little conversation my head.

"I said truth or dare?" Remus replied

"Oh yeah, uh dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sirius!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled

"No, I'm Sirius haha! WHAT!? I WILL NOT KISS JAMSIE-POO!"

"Haha, Jamsie-poo? What the hell?" Marla chuckled

"Yeah it is what his Mom calls him sometimes." Remus blurted out causing an evil glare from me.

"Whatever! I'll do it, Sirius, don't get any ideas." He said as he pecked his cheek. "Bloody hell I wish I had some mouthwash, yay, go room of requirement!" I said as mouthwash appeared in front of me after I wished for it. "Ewwwww it's pumpkin flavored! Ok, truth or dare Lily?"

"Truth."

"Ok why won't you go out with me?"


	6. Truth From the Corner of the Room

"BecauseI'mafriadyou'lldumpmelikeyoudidtherestofyourgirlfriendsandthenI'llbesoupsetandIalsohateyourguts." Lily said rapidly so that no one understood but Marla and oddly Sirius.

"Dear Evans would you like me to translate what you just said?" Sirius asked with a giant smirk on his face.

"Yes."

"Ok well Ms. Evans thinks that you'll dump her like you did to the rest of your girlfriends and then she'll be soooo sad, and she also hates your guts."

"Oh Lily!" Marla whispered as Lily got up and walked away. She shot James and Sirius a death glare.

"Lily, I would never hurt you. Lily I-I love you." James whispered.

"I know but, but it's hard. It's hard to face the facts." Lily spoke from the corner of the room.

"Your telling me? You've rejected me for let's see, five years?" James said

"That was because I thought if I said yes, you'd show me around the school like a bloody trophy." Lily admitted

"Well then will you go out with me?"

"Well I guess so!"

"YES!" yelled everyone to Lily and James' surprise.

"Now it's my turn, truth or dare James?"

"Truth."

"How happy are you?" Lily chuckled.

"More than you'll ever know!" James said as he was dancing about the room.


	7. Jamesiepoo

"Well I'm done with truth or dare, are you done my Lily-flower?"

"Yes Jamesie-poo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me Lily-flower." said Lily calmly with the trademark marauder grin on her face.

"Fine, and when did you learn the grin?"

"I've seen you do it enough."

"Helloooooo! We're here to!" Marla and Sirius said at the same time. Then they both blushed.

"Who woulda thunk Sirius Black could blush!" Marla said.

"Um, Marla wilyougooutwithme?" Sirius babbled.

"What?"

"Uh-"

"He asked if you would go out with him." Lily translated.

"Um, sure." Marla said.

"YES!" everyone but the couple cried again.

"Hey, it's my turn and I'm going before I quit." James said, "Peter truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think Sirius is a horrible dancer?"

"Yes!" Peter yelled as Sirius was dancing around the room.

"Oh come on, he's happy!" Remus said.

"Whatever, come on Lily let's go."

"Yes Jamesie-poo."

"AHHHHH."

**A/W Yeah I no the end was corny but that's the end, sorry if you wanted more:-**


End file.
